


Involuntary Downtime

by Muccamukk



Category: Marvel Adventures: Avengers
Genre: Comfort Sex, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17931884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muccamukk/pseuds/Muccamukk
Summary: A badly sprained ankle ruins Tony's week, or just about.





	Involuntary Downtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [morphia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/gifts).



> Thanks to Robin_tCJ for beta reading.
> 
> For Morphia. You know why.

The worst part was that it hadn't even been on a damn mission. Tony'd been walking down the sidewalk outside SI—half turned to shout some smart reply to a reporter who'd been dogging him about whether it was true that he was dating Captain America—and he missed the curb. His foot landed wrong on a rough patch of asphalt; his balance went; he flailed, and all he could think as he went down was, _Oh, for fuck's sake_.

He heard something in his ankle tear, and a camera flashed just as the pain rolled over him.

Tony pounded his fist against his pavement and said something that was later quoted as, "Unprintable."

* * *

"Well, I guess you're grounded," Steve said as he rolled Tony out of Emergency four hours later.

Tony gripped the armrests of his hospital-mandated wheelchair and tried not to grit his teeth every time they made a corner. "I can't believe they're making me use this thing," Tony grumbled. He hadn't even thought about his status on the team. Rather, he'd been trying not to think about it.

"I could carry you," Steve offered.

"Nurses would love that." Tony considered the image, and if it would replace the one of him crumpled on the pavement, which was on the front page of everything right now. Probably not, he decided. Might be worth it to be in Steve's arms though.

When they got to the parking lot, Jan was waiting in her low-slung convertible. Tony looked at the drop to get from the wheelchair to the passenger seat and sighed, wondering why none of his friends drove a jeep.

Steve scooped Tony out of the chair and dropped him into the car without comment, somehow managing not to jostle Tony's ankle in the process. Tony took the second's indulgence to press his face against the shoulder of Steve's t-shirt and inhale deeply.

"I'll catch up," Steve said.

"He came on his bike," Jan said as they pulled into traffic. "Never thought Cap'd break that many traffic laws."

Tony slumped low in the seat and turned away to hide his expression, even though Jan would see the colour creeping up his neck. So much for keeping their relationship low key.

Still, it was nice to know Steve cared. Tony could tell himself he did all he liked, but it seemed like it was the little things—like Steve remembering how Tony liked his eggs or rushing from out of state to get to the hospital over a minor injury—that made it sink in.

When they got to the Avengers tower, Tony pretended to fumble with the crutches and leaned hard on Steve's arm all the way to the elevator.

* * *

It turned out that Steve hadn't been kidding about Tony being grounded. An impromptu team meeting fell into place within minutes of Tony hobbling out of the elevator.

"I don't even need my ankle to fly the suit!" Tony protested. Okay, so his toes controlled the bootjets, but it'd take him twenty minutes to route around that, and maybe an hour, tops, to relearn to fly with one foot with the other ankle joint frozen into a brace. It'd be safer than walking without the suit.

"And if your suit fails?" Ororo asked, which was just picking on Tony.

"Oh come on. How often does that even happen?"

Tony watched the answer to that flash across his teammates’ faces. From their expressions, they all had slightly different takes on what the most memorable instance had been. Peter, damn him, was clearly thinking of the melting pants.

"Just until the Doc clears you," Steve said. "You work too hard, Shell-head. The break will do you good."

That could be weeks. Tony slumped back into the couch, which somehow jostled his ankle, making him hiss in pain.

Jan patted his hand sympathetically.

* * *

Steve settled Tony on his favourite end of the couch and then proceeded to nest. He built Tony's ankle a little cradle of pillows on a foot rest; he brought Tony a soda; he made sure Tony had enough pain meds; he brought Tony his tablet; he came by every twenty minutes to change Tony's ice pack, though leaving at all didn't always happen.

Finally, Tony snapped, "If you keep hovering, the tower's automated defence systems are going to shoot you down."

"I'm not..." Steve started to say, then grimaced and rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. I'm going to go work out. I'll have my comm. If you need anything at all, just..."

"Okay, bye!" Tony yelled after him.

Tony wished that he could at least go watch Steve work out, if not spar with him himself. He fantasised about basketball—maybe with his bootjets on to brace the ankle—and how sweaty and scantily dressed Steve would be. He pulled up the video feed of the gym, feeling a little like a perv, but not enough to not watch.

Then he realised he had to go pee. Tony looked at his crutches and sighed.

This was going to be a long week.

* * *

It wasn't like Steve and Tony were officially a thing yet. They didn't even know what they were. Well, Tony knew what he wanted them to be, and he was pretty sure Steve didn't do casual, but it was new and they were going slow. There had been long walks in the park, and dinner dates, and a small amount of necking.

Tony was going to die of blue balls any day now, and his chances of getting laid any time soon had just taken a nosedive.

Pure boredom drove him into bed, alone, before midnight. He'd thought about going down to the lab to tinker, but putting his foot down really did hurt, and the whole thing was just too awkward and depressing.

Tony crutched into his room, changed into pyjama pants via a ridiculous amount of acrobatics, all of which hurt, and flopped into bed. He both wished Steve had been there to help, and was glad that he'd missed this round of indignity.

It took him ten minutes to find a comfortable position to lie in, and just as he did, there was a soft tap on his door.

"Come in," he grumbled, hitting the bedside lamp.

It was Steve, dressed in just his shorts, hair damp from the shower, bare chest gleaming in the lamplight. A lot of Tony's fantasies started _exactly_ like this.

"Hey," Steve said, hovering in the doorway.

"Hey," Tony replied, dry mouthed. "Come in."

Steve closed the door behind him, but stayed near the wall. "I thought you might like some company."

Of course now Steve was fucking offering. Tony sighed, "I appreciate the offer, but I'm not up for pity sex right now."

"Oh," Steve said, and the blush that Tony usually only saw running up his neck to the tips of his ears spread down his shoulders too. "Well, uh..."

It occurred to Tony that pity sex might not have been what was on offer. Of course, it probably hadn't been. He couldn't imagine that Steve found all of Tony's flailing around on crutches, wincing, and swearing under his breath terribly sexy. "You could stay and read?" he said. "Or just sleep here. If you wanted." He shut up before running his mouth off too badly.

"That'd be swell," Steve said. He was the peak of human perfection, moved like an oiled machine at all times, and Tony still couldn't figure out how he got in bed and curled up behind Tony without jostling anything. His shorts pressed against Tony's ass, but their legs didn't touch. He put his hand tentatively on Tony's ribs, right below his damaged heart. "This okay?" Steve asked.

Lacking words to describe how okay it was, Tony choked out, "Um, yeah, that's, that's fine." His ankle throbbed with every heartbeat, even after taking his meds, but Tony was wondering if maybe he could revise his stated position on pity sex.

"That's good," Steve said, voice already heavy will sleep. He buried his nose in Tony's hair and muttered, "I'm sorry you're hurt, Tony."

Then, like flicking a switch, Steve passed out.

Tony made himself stay awake for a little to enjoy the feeling of Steve's chest rising and falling against his back, and the tickle of Steve's breath in his hair. It had been a long, annoying day, and as much as Tony wanted to pretend something was going to happen, he, too, fell asleep a few minutes later.

* * *

Tony had fully expected to wake up alone, Steve having gone jogging at Oh God o'clock as usual, but he drifted into wakefulness in a nest of warm arms and soft snoring. Tony vaguely remembered Steve bringing him more pills in the middle of the night, and then falling back to sleep with his good leg sprawled over Steve's hips and his head on Steve's arm.

His right ankle throbbed dully, but the meds were actually helping, and that was nothing on the feel of Steve's cock pressing against Tony's thigh.

Tony grinned. Steve kept protesting that he was only human, but knowing that he got morning wood was a lot more convincing than any ‘aw shucks’ grin and perfect modesty. When Tony kissed his cheek, Steve stirred and murmured Tony's name, voice high and questioning.

"Hey," Tony said softly. He was not oblivious to the fact that being pressed up against a squirming, horny Steve Rogers was causing its own reaction.

The gentlemanly thing to do would be to get up and let Steve deal with his problem as he would. Tony was injured and there was no way he was going to do that. If Steve wanted to jerk off in the shower or something, he could be the one to get up.

Steve stirred again, then actually woke up. His whole body went perfectly still, and Tony felt Steve's breath catch. "Sorry," Steve muttered, but he didn't roll away.

"Do you want a hand with that?" Tony asked.

"I..." Steve trailed off, and Tony could feel his skin heating. "What about you?" Steve asked.

"Oh, if you wanted to."

"Your ankle doesn't hurt too much?"

It took Tony far too long to catch the teasing in Steve's tone. "My ankle will be fine," he said firmly. "In fact, this will make it better."

Steve's chest vibrated as he laughed, and Tony hugged him closer. "Okay," Steve said.

Steve flipped the covers off of both of them, and then nudged Tony onto his back before putting a pillow on either side of his ankle to steady it, bringing Tony a glass of water, and checking that the door was locked. All that fussing should have been a turn off, but it turned out that Tony had a thing for a man with a plan.

Or just having Steve's eyes on him, and knowing that Steve wanted him and was planning to touch him was enough to do it for Tony.

Tony folded his arms behind his head and waited, trying not to let the anticipation kill him.

Finally, Steve settled on the bed next to Tony, lying on his side and leaning over Tony in a very promising way. He bent down for a kiss, and Tony reached up and ran his fingers though Steve's hair. He buzzed the back of his neck, and the short hairs tickled Tony's palm. Tony was willing to ignore a lot of morning breath for a kiss from Steve first thing, especially a slow, lingering kiss.

"I've never done this before," Steve said.

"Jesus," Tony breathed.

"But I read a couple of books about it and practised, since we started going out."

Tony's mind went somewhere else for at least a minute. He wouldn't have thought that anything could distract him from Steve's lips against his ear and his fingers trailing down Tony's chest, but it turned out the image of Steve _researching sex_ could.

Steve kissing down Tony's chest pulled him back to the moment. "Um," Tony said, but Steve's soft lips were already on his belly button. Careful not to move his leg Tony lifted his hips and let Steve pull his pyjama pants down to his thighs. "I wasn't expecting you to..." Tony started, but then came to his senses and shut the hell up.

"Tell me if you don't like it," Steve was now kneeling so that he straddled Tony's good leg, looking up the bed at him with wide eyes.

"Sure. I absolutely will do that," Tony said. He still had one hand behind his head, and now he took a handful the fitted sheet with the other and braced himself. His ankle twinged at the tension, and Tony frowned.

Steve, still watching his face, frowned too, lips hesitating just millimetres from the tip of Tony's cock. Tony could feel Steve's breath on his skin, and hoped that his expression made it clear that he still wanted this. It was enough, anyway, and Steve's tongue darted out and licked a circle around the head of Tony's cock, the point tracing a hot circle, but nothing more.

Tony's hand tightened on the sheets, and he forced himself to stay completely still. If he moved, it would hurt, and Steve might stop.

Next Steve leaned in and traced a slow line from Tony's balls up to the tip of his cock, and then circled the tip around. The tip of his tongue only just touched Tony's skin, and was dry and dragging by the time it got to the top, setting Tony's nerves alight.

"Is this okay?" Steve asked, pulling back except for the puff of hot breath on the tip of Tony's cock with every word.

"Please shut up and keep going," Tony snapped back. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Steve's flushed cheeks and perfect lips so close to his dick. It didn't help that Steve looked so damn pleased with himself.

"You bet." Steve made his lips into an O and ran them dryly over the head of Tony's cock. Steve's fine morning stubble burned slightly, and Tony groaned until his cock hit the wet spread of Steve's tongue. It circled, hot and slick, sliding along the bottom of Tony's cock. Steve was looking up again, eyes a darker blue than Tony had ever seen them, shaded by the screen of his bangs, and his lips stretched obscenely around Tony's dick.

Tony's toes curled involuntarily, and he winced again. Steve's eyes went wide, and Tony shook his head so fast his ears rang and said, "I'm fine. I'm good. I'm so very good. Do not stop."

Steve pulled away slowly, his lips slick and soft now, pulsing as he sucked lightly. Tony found that kicking his good leg against the mattress helped a bit, but nothing could slow his pounding heart or his panting breaths. Steve pulled his mouth off with a slurping pop, grinned in a flash of white teeth and ill-intent, and said, "Okay, Tony, if you're sure."

What Tony said next could be quoted as "Unprintable."

Taking that as encouragement, Steve picked up the pace, bobbing up and down on Tony's cock. He never went very deep, and the few times Tony felt the back of Steve's mouth, Steve pulled up sharply, but the wet, messy sucking made up for it. Steve's tongue seemed to be everywhere, and he wasn't ashamed to make noise around Tony's cock, slurping as he pulled away, and humming on deep strokes. Steve held Tony's hips down the next time he tried to buck up, which helped, though the strong fingers digging into his skin only made Tony want more.

Tony needed to touch. He didn't want to grab Steve's hair, so he groped around until he got hold of Steve's shoulder and hoped that got the feeling across. Steve, of course, hadn't even broken a sweat, while Tony was a writhing mess under his touch.

Tony should have realised that Steve would be able to take him apart like this.

He groaned assent and gripped Steve's shoulder until his fingers made pale dimples in the skin. Steve dragged the tip of his tongue up the base of Tony's cock, pressing hard right under the head. Tony cried out, and tried to turn his head to muffle it against the pillow, but Steve had him pinned. He tried to wrap his good leg around Steve's legs, but didn't have the angle for it.

"I'm going to climb you like a palm tree," he promised breathlessly. He could barely hear himself think over how hard his heart was pounding. "Second the doc clears me."

Steve's eyes crinkled in a smile as he looked up at Tony. Then, holding Tony's hips firmly to the bed, Steve swallowed Tony all the way down. Just for a second, but his throat felt tight around Tony's cock before Steve pulled away. He sucked hard as his lips dragged up Tony's cock, slowing again. It seemed to go on forever, causing some kind of space-time distortion as Steve slowly, relentlessly sucked.

Tony felt his eyes watering, and realised that he was babbling for Steve to _please please please please_ , but please _what_ he couldn't say. "Steve, I'm going to..." he started to say, but it was too late, and Steve didn't seem to care anyway. Tony came hard, hips jerking against Steve's hands, back arching. A throb of pain shot up from his ankle, but it hardly mattered any more. Nothing mattered except Steve's lips soft around his cock, Steve's tongue smoothing over him. Tony's fingers curled tight in his own hair.

When he'd slumped back down onto the bed, and the room mostly stopped spinning, Tony tugged at Steve's shoulder, and said, "Come here, you."

Steve crawled up the bed and flopped down next to Tony, coming back to his original position of lying on his side next to him. Tony lifted his head, and Steve leaned in for a kiss. Tony could taste his come in Steve's mouth, which shouldn't have been as hot as it was. He ran has hand down Steve's side until he got to the waistband of his shorts then dipped his fingers under the elastic. Steve covered Tony's hand with his own, their fingers half twining through the fabric.

It wasn't a great angle, but Tony made it work. Steve was already rock hard, turned on by sucking Tony off—another fact Tony filed away for later contemplation. Steve sucked in his breath as Tony's hand closed around his cock. "I'm not going to..." he started, but Tony squeezing hard and pulling shut him up.

Steve hadn't been kidding: he dropped his head and muffled his cries against Tony's shoulder, but it only took a few strokes to bring him off. As he came, Steve showered kisses across Tony's shoulder and chest, and then his face. Tony lay there accepting Steve's burst of affection and wishing that he could have drawn it out longer. He wanted to know what Steve looked like writhing and begging for more, like Tony had just been.

He hoped they'd have time for that later. Tony wiped his hand on Steve's shorts and patted his stomach.

"What the hell were you practising on?" Tony demanded.

Steve sighed and buried his face in Tony's neck. "A banana?" he said almost too quietly to hear. "And my fingers."

"I may demand a re-enactment." Tony really needed to get up and figure out how to shower, but if he spent any time at all thinking about Steve sucking on his fingers and making those noises, possibly while reading a sex manual, they were never going to make it out of bed. "I'm going to send whoever wrote that book a bouquet."

"What about me?" Steve asked, raising his head enough to give Tony puppy eyes.

"You can have a bouquet, too," Tony said generously. He petted Steve's hair and decided to hell with a shower, he was never moving again. "And a flying car. And a blow job."

"Once your ankle's better," Steve told him, which only made Tony vow that he wasn't going to wait that long.

* * *

An hour and a half later, after helping Tony shower, and then, Helping Tony in the Shower, Steve came back with blueberry pancakes and coffee.

"So the team know about us, huh?" Steve asked. He was blushing slightly, and Tony wondered what had gone in the kitchen. He settled a breakfast tray on Tony's lap, and then sat on the edge of the bed like he had every intention of watching Tony eat. 

Any other time, Tony would have made a slutty show of licking syrup off his fork, but he was too hungry. "Yeah," he said around a mouthful of pancakes. "Since the time you took me to the park." Their second actual date.

"Oh. Huh." Tony tried to parse the sound, and decided that Steve sounded more surprised than disappointed.

Tony stopped eating long enough meet Steve's eyes. "Do you mind?"

"No!" Steve answered quickly, then frowned and thought about it. "I guess I liked having it be ours, for a while, without all the press conference stuff."

"Yeah," Tony said, drawing out the word. He wondered if Steve had seen the video of his fall, or the question asked before it. It was only a matter of time before Peter made it his ring tone. "As long as you don't say 'Avengers Assemble!' at this one."

Steve laughed and stole a sip of Tony's coffee, ignoring his yelp of protest. "No promises," he said. "Now, listen, I've got a few plans for your down time."

* * *

It turned out that years of elite military experience had made Steve good at planning. Tony didn’t know if FDR or Eisenhower would have approved Captain America's most recent adventures, but Tony figured what they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.


End file.
